


By the Fire(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [3]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by SeasonalRR, read by me______________MK goes on a delivery only to find a familiar demon on the way back. He is in a hidden workshop until help arrives.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016251





	By the Fire(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446563) by [SeasonalRR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalRR/pseuds/SeasonalRR). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/emu0a40y3mqruzf/By_the_Fire.mp3/file)


End file.
